Yo Yo
by snickers3339
Summary: She kept returning to him, and he'd bounce her back, thinking that she'd come back, just like a yo-yo. Strings break though, right? And she was gone. Moliver character-death story told from Lilly's POV.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Ugh, I'm so getting tired of these.

**A/N:** I feel bad for not finishing March Break, -laughs nervously-. Okay, so here we are. It's 'Yo-Yos' A itsy-bitty bit sad. Okay, fine! Very sad! But today's Good Friday, and I'm feeling kinda sad today. -sniff- Church was sad. Okay, anyways, less talky, more reading!

Also, I don't mean to portray Oliver in this.. way, because I know he wouldn't be like that, but I'm feeling sad today. :( 

* * *

**Lilly POV**  
Since the day I met her, Miley's always been cheerful, bouncing back from anything sad. She was my best friend. She was like a.. brightly coloured yo-yo. I'm not going to say a specific colour, because she was an array of colours, every shade you could imagine. Anyways, when she came into my life, she arrived in Oliver's too. They hit it off from the beginning. Anybody who had eyes could see that they had chemistry. As time passed, I could tell that she was insanely in love with him. Oliver, well, he didn't really.. notice. The boy didn't notice that he had her wrapped around his finger. Oliver didn't really take notice. I suppose he kinda took her for granted. I remember a conversation we had...

-flashback_-  
I chased after Oliver. "Oliver!" He turned around, looking angry._

_"What?!"_

_"I know you care a lot about Miley."_

_"Yeah, I'm her friend. Now, leave me alone." I grabbed the back of his shirt before he could turn away._

_"No," I said spinning him around. "More than a friend." I saw something flash in his eyes; it seemed to be the real Oliver, but in a moment, it was gone._

_"So?" I let my mouth fall open._

_" 'So?' Oliver! Time's ticking! I don't want to sound pessimistic or anything, but Oliver, she's not going to keep on coming back to you!" I threw my hands up in the air. "And you," I exclaimed, poking him roughly. "Every time she comes to you, you just push her back to Jake!" By now, Oliver was scowling, and I could see tears in his eyes. He shrugged my hands off him, and backed away._

_"Just stay out of this!"  
_(-end-)

Well, not really a conversation, but you get it. Miley would basically come to him and you could tell that she was in love with him. Oliver, well, he'd be clueless, but I knew that he knew how he really felt. I guess you could say that he was just scared. He'd push her away, blocking her out, but she'd still bounce back to him. This is where my comparisons to a yo-yo come in. Oliver had the string around his finger, and Miley was attached to it. She'd roll back up to him, and he'd send her back down, never grasping a hold onto her. She'd still be there though, still attached to him. I guess he thought that she'd be there forever. He was wrong. Very wrong, 'cause we all know that strings get worn, and then they snap, letting the yo-yo roll away, sometimes forever.

Well, here I am, holding onto Miley's hand, so cold and lifeless, just sitting there limply.

-flashback-

_I was just about to call Miley. I really needed to talk to her. It was just this premonition thing that struck me. It was a sense of foreboding. I hadn_'_t even picked up the phone when it rang. My heart beating fast, I answered. "Hello?"_

_"L-Lilly?" It was Jackson. Odd._

_"Oh hey, Jackson! What's up? I was just about to call Miley. Is sh-" Jackson let out a sob, something I had never heard before. "Jackson? What's wrong?" _

_"Lilly, she's--" He choked up, and I panicked._

_"Jackson," I said into receiver. "What is wrong?" I enunciated each word clearly. There was a silence where I could hear Jackson crying._

_"Lils, she's -- She was-- She was hit by a-- Car." I let the phone clatter to the ground. I didn't bother hanging up. I ran out of my room, feeling the tears starting to pour. I found myself at Oliver's house, banging on his door. He answered._

_"Lilly? What are you doing here?"_

_"O-Oliver. Miley's been .. hit by a car."_

_"What? Wait, are you tripping me?" He smirked slightly. "Is this another scheme to get me to tell you how I really feel?" I felt like slapping him._

_"No, you idiot! She's really been hit! Jackson just called me!" His smile slipped slightly as he stared at me._

_"R-really?" I nodded. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the hospital. He didn't relent, or protest. I ran, dragging him there. I could feel tears slip from my eyes. We reached the hospital out of breath, and both with tears in our eyes. I let go of him, and ran in. I was met by Jackson. He was sitting on a chair, with his head down, and clutching his cellphone. He looked up._

_"Lilly! Oliver! You came!"_

_"Of course we came. Where is she?" Jackson stood up, gesturing to us to follow him. We walked down a series of hallways, and reached a room, near the end. I walked in, and a gasp escaped my mouth. She was lying in the hospital bed bandages across her head and everywhere. I dashed towards her, grabbing her hand, the only part of her body that didn't seem to be covered by bandages. Oliver came and knocked my hand out of the way._

_"Miley? Oh my god, Miley. Miley!" He ran his hands across her face, as if trying to convince himself that she wasn't real. I looked at the heart rate monitor. It was weak. Very weak. I turned to Jackson as Oliver was sobbing._

_"How bad?" Jackson swallowed._

_"Well, she was crossing the street, and then this.." Jackson let out a stream of swear words before continuing. "Guy, just ran over her. She hit her head extremely hard, and broke like a lot of bones. She lost a lot of blood too." I stared at him. I turned to Oliver and tapped him on the shoulder. I felt my anger rage._

_"Oliver?" He turned around. I slapped him as hard as I could. He held his cheek in shock. "You jerk! I told you to tell her. I told you to tell her how you felt about HER!" My voice rose with each syllable. "Now, she's going to die, and she's thinking that you don't freaking LOVE HER!" Oliver simply just walked out of the room, but I heard a sob as he left. That brings us to where I am right now.  
(_-end-)

I held her hand tenderly, praying, wishing that she would just wake up. My hopes were crushed, when those dreadful beeping noises were heard. I always hated them in movies, they signaled the end of somebody's life. I felt myself being pushed away as a bunch of 'doctors' started to work on her. I felt myself numbly sink on the ground. I hated that she was still so young. She had her whole life ahead of her. I vaguely wondered where Oliver was. I hated the fact that Oliver never told her; told her how he felt. She was gone, never knowing how he really felt. I swallowed, feeling my heart in throat, as I realized that time really was short, and that the string that Oliver had her on? Well, it snapped. Yeah, it was old, and worn, tired of being used so much. Miley was the yo-yo that rolled away, and Oliver was the miserable owner, who now wished that he could've fixed that string before it broke, or kept a tighter hold on his yo-yo. 

* * *

Happy Easter peoples! I'm working on an Easter story right now! 

A/N: Sorry about ANY mistakes, but I'm really tired, and I'm watching a movie right now. ;) 


End file.
